How Kingdom Hearts 3 Should 'End'
by SetoshiArenhariKai
Summary: One-shot. Pure randomness. Sheer stupidity.


**A/N: For those of you who don't know me, I am SetoshiArenhariKai! If you do know me, well that's good for you! And now, for my 'one shot'!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_How Kingdom Hearts Should 'End'_

(Open Scene, some random temple in a distant land)

After _Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded_ and whenever _Kingdom Hearts 3D _(working title) took place (alongside the other game Square Enix planned that isn't unveiled yet), _Kingdom Hearts 3_ started. Sora left Destiny Islands and reunited with Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. And so, they set off on an adventure. They brought back Ven, Aqua, and Terra; but, once Terra was revived, Master Xehanort was brought back as well. Master Xehanort took control of the hordes of Heartless (killing Maleficent and Pete to do so) and his plans are now almost realized, and if Sora doesn't stop him, Master Xehanort will take Kingdom Hearts.

But, there is a legend of an ancient artifact that can grant anyone's desires, no matter how great or how menial. So, taking the journey himself, Sora traveled to the far temple that only the chosen one may enter with ease…

Sora pushed open the ancient stone doors and tentatively stepped into the room. "So this is where the artifact is. I hope that the legend is true." On the far end of the room, a pedestal stood bearing a small trinket. "There it is!" Sora ran up and collected it. He frowned. The trinket was merely a plastic red button with the label 'easy' on it. ('Easy Button' ©Staples) "What the-? It's just a plastic BUTTON!"

A mysterious voice began to speak._ "To use the button of ease, raise it up high, proclaim (or think) of your desires, then-"_

"It's a button! How hard can it be to use it?"

"_Well…"_

Sora pressed the button and it stated "That was easy!"…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Xehanort stood gazing up at Kingdom Hearts with a grin on his face. "Finally, Kingdom Hearts shall finally be mine! Sora will stand no chance against me, not even if he gets the X-Blade! Kingdom Hearts will finally be-"

_*Thump Thump*_

Xehanort stopped mid-speech. He groaned as the effects of a massive heart attack killed him in an instant; he collapsed to the ground followed by his entire army of Heartless (along with the Heartless on other worlds) exploding into puffs of black/purple smoke.

Suddenly, Nelson (Nelson, Simpsons ©Matt Groening) walked in. "HA HA!"

* * *

Back with Sora…

"IT WAS THAT EASY? MY HOME WAS DESTROYED AND I WAS THROWN INTO SOME WHIRLWIND ADVENTURE! AND YET IT WAS THAT EASY TO FIX EVERYTHING? SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

Meanwhile with Square Enix in Japan…

"So, what is next in Kingdom Hearts? Let's see…" Tetsuya Nomura, the story board director for _Kingdom Hearts_ in Square Enix, said as he flipped through his notes. Suddenly, Sora busted through the door to the room!

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT WHAT'S NEXT! ME KICKING YOUR BUTT INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

"OH MY GOD! HE'S REAL!"

"DIE!"

* * *

Meanwhile with me and my older brother…

"Uh-oh…" I said as I looked at the computer.

"What's up, bro?" My brother asked.

"Sora found out who made him and it's only a matter of time before he realizes that he's in a fan fiction." I explained. I then froze and looked down to see my hand resting on the 'on' button for the universal microphone. "Oh crap."

"Well, that's one less brother for me. He's after you… so, good luck."

"I only have a minute!" I quickly wrote several things down on a piece of paper. You see, all authors have almighty powers and can make ANYTHING come true by writing it down. "Okay, that should do. AWESOME AUTHOR POWERS ACTIVATE!" Lightning crackled in my hands. The X-Blade appeared in my right hand, an angelic wing adorned the back of my left shoulder, and a golden crown with the Kingdom Hearts Heart symbol on it on my head.

It was then that Sora busted through my front door. "I'm in a fan fiction?" He asked with a dead-pan expression on his face.

"Stay back!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Sora charged at me and brought the Kingdom Key down on me. I blocked it and unleashed a powerful combo back at him. I then pulled out another button.

"Another button?" Sora exclaimed.

"This one undoes all mistakes." I said, and, indeed, the button was green and was labeled 'undo'.

"Wait-don't-!"

_*Click!*_

* * *

Sora woke up on the Gummi Ship with a start. "Waugh!"

"Sora! Are you okay?" Ven asked from the pilot seat (as he inherited Gummi Ship piloting skills from Sora during his rest in Sora's heart).

"I had the strangest dream."

"Well you better get psyched because we're about to approach the world where Xehanort is." Terra explained.

"Right, let's end this!" Sora exclaimed.

* * *

"_*sigh* _Well, the experiment was a failure…" I said.

"Oh well. You should probably focus on your other fan fictions." My brother said.

"Right… hey, how come you didn't help me when Sora came?"

"Because I didn't feel like it."

"…you suck."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope this entertained you!**


End file.
